


There Is a Light That Never Goes Out

by plasticdaisy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humanstuck, Love, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticdaisy/pseuds/plasticdaisy
Summary: "I’m developing a cuddle deficiency,” I mumble, leaning over to rest my head on Karkat's shoulder, “I can feel my bones shattering inside me. Woe is me, I’m not getting enough of that sweet, sweet vitamin Karkles –”“Clingy bastard,” he rolls his eyes, but his lips twitch into that darling smile of his.For my boyfriend.





	There Is a Light That Never Goes Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyMotor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyMotor/gifts).

I take a deep breath and roll over.

My body feels heavy with sleep; though as I glance at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table it occurs to me that I’d only dozed off for an hour. I rub my eyes. It’s midnight – and every bone in my body cries to resign to falling back asleep, but the fact that Karkat is yet to come to bed makes me hesitate. The king-sized, almost excessively big bed seems infinitely vaster and emptier without him beside me. The thought tugs at my heart a little; he’s been busy all day at work, and though I've been getting better at expressing my feelings to him, I’ve missed him more than I’d be willing to admit.

I yawn.

Last I’d left him, Karkat had been studying at our dinner table. I tried to keep him company as long as he’d let me, but he’d ordered me to bed after I’d interrupted his flow of work with the _thud_ of my head hitting the table as I fell asleep. He said he would join me when he was finished, but I have a nagging feeling he’d suffered the same fate I had of drifting off in the kitchen.

I push myself up off the bed and onto my feet, tugging down my boxers, which had rolled up uncomfortably while I’d been asleep. My t-shirt clings to my body, and as I flick on the light in our bedroom, I ball it in my free hand. The light stings my eyes. They feel puffy and heavy.

Our bedroom is cozy, probably because of the size of the bed. There isn’t room for much else, though we always seem to find a way to fit more knick-knacks and keepsakes on every surface we have. It’s part of what makes things _ours_.

I wander back out towards the kitchen. The lights are still on, but as I move closer, I can see that Karkat has fallen asleep in front of his laptop, a pen still in his hand. I run a hand through my hair and sigh, though I have to admit it is equal parts worried and wistful. 

I can’t help but smile at the sight of him at all, but there’s something so charming about the way he sleeps. He’s always been incredible with intricately crafted expressions – his face is never devoid of his feelings, and he can’t hold a poker-face for his life. But, when he sleeps, it’s like the dewy calm of a morning that’s just risen. His features become so relaxed, his mouth hanging open just slightly and his hair mussed from shifting time and time again.

He deserves to rest when he needs it.

I run a hand across his back, leaning down a little. His sweatshirt is soft. It’s one I bought him, and it makes my heart skip a beat that he wears it while he works.

He overdoes it sometimes. Though we both get better at self-care each day, I still worry about him. I can’t help it.

“Babe,” I murmur, “upsy-daisy.”

He stirs just slightly, his brow furrowing for a moment before he opens his eyes. His lips twitch as he immediately stretches – I can’t help the breathy laugh that escapes my throat as he does so, one of his hands hitting my chest despite the fact I took a step back when he began the motion.

He turns his head and rubs the side of his face that had been resting on his notebook, his eyes half lidded.

“Mm,” is his eventual reply, his voice laced with the blurred and weary images of whatever he’d dreamed, “what time is it?”

“Time to go to bed,” I reply, offering him a lazy smile, “c’mon.”

He groans, glancing at his now dimmed computer. It’s a bit ironic that it fell asleep, because it seems to have gotten the memo long before he did. The somewhat defeated expression on his face tells me he hasn’t finished, but he had told me earlier that he had a bit more time to get it done – so I’m not terribly worried about pressing him for bed.

“You can finish it tomorrow, Kitkat. Besides, I’m developing a cuddle deficiency,” I mumble, leaning over to rest my head on his shoulder, “I can feel my bones shattering inside me. Woe is me, I’m not getting enough of that sweet, sweet vitamin Karkles –”

“Clingy bastard,” he rolls his eyes, but his lips twitch into that darling smile of his. Even the slightest curve of his lips makes my heart skip a beat, even after we’ve been together for so long.

That’s being in love, I think; falling just a little bit more in love with each other each and every day, even when it feels like your whole heart beats for someone already. 

“So?” I draw out the word and raise my eyebrows, absentmindedly tracing a pattern on his back with the hand I’d rested there.

“If I come to bed, will you shut up?” he scoffs.

“That’s a lot to ask of a creative genius like myself,” I reply with feigned offense, grinning, “would you ask Shakespeare to shut up, huh?”

“You’re hardly writing the next _King Lear_ into your ‘sick beats’.”

“Touché. But, seriously, I need a fucking snuggle, dude.”

Karkat stands and stretches his arms over his head. He’s smiling, and I can hear him set free the ghost of a laugh as he does so. Once he lowers his arms, the tension of sleeping uncomfortably still slightly visible in his shoulders, he starts to make his way out of the kitchen and down the hallway. I trail behind him, his laugh still lingering in my mind. I think back to all the times I’ve seen that firework of light and love explode across his face, a thousand shades of _Karkat. _My stomach feels light.

He throws himself into bed and I flick out the lights. By the time I turn to him, he’s made himself comfortable in our plush sheets, holding an arm open for me. I slip into bed without hesitation, curling up against him. When he holds me, it feels like I’ve suddenly arrived home – no matter how long we live together, his arms will always be more home to me than any place in the world.

Karkat could be holding me in hell and it’d feel like heaven.

I shift a little, looking at him. His eyes are half lidded, and his face is slightly obstructed by the darkness in the room – but he is still so endlessly beautiful. I reach over, running a hand through his hair, which is still damp from the shower he took before he’d started working. He closes his eyes at the motion, sighing contently.

“You’re like an angel,” I murmur. He scoffs, shaking his head and a running a hand across his mouth and cheeks. He does that when he blushes, and though I wish he’d let me see the sweet flush against his cheeks, it’s so charming how he smiles and averts his eyes just slightly when I flatter him.

I’m just telling the truth, though. His hands wander from my sides up to my arms. He explores my skin in a tender way, like he’s memorizing my scars with his fingertips. I adjust myself to have an arm underneath him and an arm tucked against my chest.

“I love you,” he murmurs, and I shift impossibly closer to him, resting my head in between his shoulder and chest. I can hear his heart beating; the music that runs through me like air and gravity.

“I love you too,” my reply is followed by a suppressed yawn, and I nuzzle into him. One of his hands tangles in my hair for a moment, though it quickly find its home on my back, holding me against him.

I feel safe.

His breathing evens out after a few moments; he always falls asleep quickly. It takes me a while to follow him, but I never mind. The peace of a night beside him is relaxing, and whenever I wake up beside him, I feel well rested and happy. I take a deep breath and smile, closing my tired eyes.

He’s so warm. _My sunshine._

**Author's Note:**

> a short one.  
named after the song by the smiths.


End file.
